


Things you said when you thought I was asleep

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OWILDCAT - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Birthday Party, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pretend Sleeping, Teddy Bears, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for the things you said meme by seargentbutternipples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely seargentbutternipples, I fail at writing short things so here ya go x  
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com, send me prompts

Things you said when you thought I was asleep.

 

"Luke!" Jonathan whined. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"  
The dark haired male rolled his eyes at his best friend’s impatience. “No. Not yet. We’re almost there. “  
Luke chuckled at the huff of annoyance that Jonathan exhaled; it was a few days before his birthday and everyone had snuck around making plans to come to North Carolina and surprise him seeing as they would all be busy on the actual day. Leading him down the paths that lead to his house he opened the door and urged him inside.  
He glanced around and made sure everything was in place before he nodded. "Okay, you can take it off."

Jonathan eagerly reached up, undoing the knot and letting the cloth drift to the floor. He looked around, his excitement diminishing a little as he saw nothing but a dark room. “Wow, what a surprise.” He deadpanned, casting a glance up at Luke.  
Snorting softly at Jonathan’s disappointment he reached over a flicked on the lights, everyone jumping out of their hiding places and shouting _“surprise”_ at the top of their lungs and with grins on their faces.  
Jonathan light up like a Christmas tree, his sky blue eyes sparkling with joy and happiness as he scanned his living room, everyone was there. A banner over the stairway read "Happy Birthday Jonathan!"  
“Wow,” was the only thing that could escape his mouth, he was speechless. His friends had travelled all the way here to his hometown to throw him an early birthday party.  
Marcel laughed at his old friend’s expression before pulling him into a warm hug, “You’re getting old man.” Jonathan laughed along with him when Lui squirmed his way between them for a hug, followed by Nogla and Scotty, who clung to him and promised dramatically that they would never part with him again, Evan and Tyler patting him gently on the back and wishing him happy birthday.

His family was there too, his mother and sister enclosing him in tight hugs and whispered words of love. _“My baby-boy is growing up so fast.”_ His mother cooed earning amused snickers from some of his friends when he blushed pink under his mother’s loving gaze.

Hours pass and Jonathan has never felt so happy in all his life. It might be the fact that he’s surrounded by all the people he loves the most in all the world or it could be the fact that he’s had a little too much beer; he can feel the alcohol pleasantly simmering through his veins leaving him feeling lax and content.  
He watches from across the room as Tyler fiddles with something in his hands, having a hushed conversation with Brock, Evan and Lui. His grey eyes darting to Jonathan and back again, Jonathan tilts his head to the side in the adorable confused way he always does when he doesn’t understand something. He watches as Tyler huffs out a sigh and walks over to him, throwing himself down on the sofa next to him, slightly startling him in the process.  
Evan laughs loudly drawing looks from other people in the room as they make their way over to the duo on the sofa, gifts in their hands.

“Here,” Tyler thrusts a crudely wrapped package towards his face, Jonathan’s eyes squint as he looks down at the package before gently taking it in his hands.  
About 8 months ago he never would have thought for a second that Tyler would ever be thoughtful enough get him a present, sure they were friends and over the past few months they had gotten closer, they still called each other silly names but the usual heat behind the words was no longer present, instead it was replaced with a light teasing tone and playfulness. Together, when everyone else was busy with Conventions, work or simply different time zones, they would play rounds of Prop Hunt in public lobbies and GTA V, placing bounties on other players and collecting the money, or playing round after round of Mortal Kombat X, in fact, it was safe to say that logging on and playing with Tyler was quickly becoming Jonathan’s favourite part of the day.

Tyler living less than 10 hours away from him in Indiana also helped with their friendship. Especially when Tyler’s long term girlfriend Kelly ended their relationship, Craig was Tyler’s best friend along with Evan, but he lived in LA and Evan lived in Canada, so for some reason Jonathan couldn’t quite fathom, he took it upon himself to help Tyler. It wasn’t easy, because Tyler wasn’t the easiest person in the world to get along with. He was arrogant and so overwhelmingly sarcastic, covering up his hurt and anger with sarcastic comments and scathing remarks. But Jonathan understood how it felt to be heartbroken, to feel like your heart had been torn out of your chest, the numbness and the feeling of not being good enough.  
So he did what he does best, he plays the clown role, the funny guy. He lets Tyler relieve some steam by blowing shit up, usually with him in it. He doesn’t mind his character constantly dying, because his ridiculous deaths and corpse launches earn him a snort of amusement from Tyler, it’s nowhere near the endearing wheezy laugh he’s used to but it’s a start. And before either of them knows it, it becomes a ritual of sort for them to log on every morning and play a few rounds of nonsense games, sometimes with the others if they’re awake, both of them eating breakfast at the same time.

Jonathan crunching on his Lucky Charms as his prop hides in the shadows of a bookcase and Tyler slurping orange juice spectating and snorting as the other’s continuously run by him. They’ve both come a long way, they both know a lot about each other than they previously did. Jonathan knows that Tyler’s has siblings that he loves to hate and that his father has a heart condition.  
Tyler in turn knows that Jonathan’s father was abusive and used to beat his mother until Jonathan was big enough to stand between them when he was 14. He also knew about Jonathan’s big sister and how she used to date Luke, Tyler grudgingly admitting that he was impressed that Luke and Jonathan remained friends after his sister broke up with him. Early morning games turned into early morning text messages and snap chat photo’s that they would send to each other whenever one of them saw something they though the other would like or find funny. Their friends were highly amused by their growing friendship, some more than others, teasing them and breathing sighs of relief that Tyler was no longer depressed and heartbroken. Jonathan was a god-send, he always worked tirelessly to make the people close to him happy and everyone was grateful that he was a part of their lives.

Tyler was an important part of Jonathan’s life; someone he couldn’t imagine being without and Jonathan smiled at his thoughts, humming happily to himself he un-wraps the small box with careful precision.

Carefully opening the box he reached inside and pulled out his gift.

“You bought a grown-ass man a teddy-bear?” Evan laughed, looking at Tyler and shaking his dark head side to side at the ridiculousness of his friend’s actions. Could he be any more obvious?  
Evan went to open his mouth but was cut off by Jonathan as he threw his head back and let out a peel of delighted laughter, his blue eyes illuminated with happiness.  
Gently grasping the small stuffed bear, he held it up for inspection. Jonathan laughed again at the little outfit the bear was wearing; it was dressed in a small blue hoodie with a little blue bow-tie around its neck. His long pale fingers traced over its fluffy head before cooing nonsense to it as if it was going to talk back.

Craig shook his head at Jonathan’s actions, a small smile curving his lips as he watched Tyler’s entranced reaction to Jonathan receiving his present, and his best friend had it so bad. Jonathan’s sky blue eyes turned to Tyler sitting next to him and a bright blinding smile stretched across his face. A light dusting of pink made its way up Tyler’s neck and across his pale cheeks. Tyler coughed awkwardly finally aware that everyone was looking at him with a knowing look in their eyes.  
He smiled gratefully at Brock when he offered his present of new headphones to Jonathan which prompted the rest of their friends to do the same.

The party continued on late into the night and Jonathan hugged his mother and sister goodbye, promising to come over the next day for dinner and wishing them a safe drive home. Most of the guest went home after that, kissing the birthday boy on the cheek and cooing at how cute he was with his stuffed bear which he held onto throughout the rest of the night.  
Every one left was staying over for the night, Jonathan’s house having three bedrooms with either beds or air mattresses and a pull out sofa in the living room so space for everyone to sleep wasn’t an issue. Jonathan encouraged the others upstairs to his bed room which held all his consoles and games, his PC and laptop. Offering the others a chance to get online and fool around while he cleaned up, Brock and Nogla trying to help but they were promptly pushed towards the stairs.

Cleaning was a something Jonathan rather enjoyed, collecting the glasses, bottles and rubbish. It helped take his mind off things for a while and once he was done he looked around satisfied and content with his work, moving towards the sofa he took a seat and picking up his little bear. It was a great gift that he loved very much; it was incredibly thoughtful of Tyler to think of getting him what he loved the most. But then when he thought about it, he wasn’t sure why he was surprised at all. Only Tyler knew about his obsession with teddy-bears, it leading back to when they were sharing stories about their lives while playing Prop Hunt and Jonathan was hiding as a teddy-bear. Tyler casually asks and Jonathan admitting truthfully that he had a little brown bear as a child with a little blue bow-tie that his grandmother got him when he was born, something that he loved and cherish even more when she passed away with cancer when he was six years of age. Him clinging to it and taking it everywhere with him lead to his father verbally abusing him and destroying the little bear, _“Teddy-bears aren’t for boys, no son of mine is going to be a fag.”_ He remembered his father snarling at him.

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his father’s actions, he curled his arms around the stuffed animal and sighed. Kicking his shoes off him he curled up on his sofa, his body facing the back and his fingers running over the soft fur of the bear. He giggled to himself when he heard Marcel’s shriek as his character was found and killed. His head felt fuzzy and he could feel warmth tingle through his body, starting from the tip of his toes to his scalp.  
His eye lids dropping down and his breathing even out as he fell asleep, his hands clutching at the little bear.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Jonny?” Nogla questioned after a few games of Prop Hunt, he cracked his knuckles and stretched, his back arching against the base of Jonathan’s bed.  
Tyler who was stretched along the bed looked up from what he was reading, a random book that he picked from Jonathan’s nightstand, “Downstairs I think, I’ll go check on him.”  
_"_ _Yeeah, I bet you will.”_ Marcel teased lightly. Tyler snorted and flipped him off which caused Marcel just to laugh harder.  
Wandering downstairs he thought of Jonathan and how happy he was during the party, at the bottom of the stairs he saw Brock and Brian standing over the sofa in the dimly light living room with amused looks on both their faces, moving closer he saw the object of his thoughts curled up into a little ball with his dark hair slightly rumpled.

“He’s sound asleep,” Brian laughed before being promptly hushed by Brock who had moved to find something to keep Jonathan warm and was now holding a pale blue blanket in his hands; gently he draped it over his sleeping friend.  
“The bear was a nice gift, very thoughtful.” Brock offered smiling, his dark eyes taking in the dozing man in front of them; said teddy-bear was wrapped up tightly in the arms of its owner.  
Brian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding in on a private moment with the way that Tyler was looking at Jonathan sleeping. Like he was something precious or some sappy shit like that. Brock tugged on his wrist and quietly leads him back to their friends upstairs, not that it mattered at all from the looks of it, Tyler was too enraptured with the rise and fall of Jonathan’s chest to notice them leaving.

There was a small spot on the sofa behind Jonathan’s knees and Tyler gently settles down on to it, the feeling of the cushions sinking rouses Jonathan from his light sleep and it take him a moment to wonder where he is, then he remembers laying down on his sofa after cleaning and closing his eyes. He feels someone sitting behind him and he knows instantly who it is from the slightly spicy scent of his aftershave and the warm heat that’s emanating from his body. Tyler and he didn’t seem to realize that he had woken Jonathan up so he evens out his breathing, pretending to still be in slumber.

Jonathan didn’t shiver when Tyler slipped his hand beneath the blanket, resting it on his back. The steady warmth made him feel safe and he smiled slightly, feeling the comfortable heaviness of sleep taking over him slowly.  
Tyler’s fingers were restless on his back; they began to trace paths and trails over his black t-shirt, so softly that he could only imagine what he was trying to say through the motion.

"Jonathan," Tyler sighed, and his eyes popped open at the sound.

The sound was so soft, he thought he might have imagined it, misheard, but then Tyler said it again, Jonathan’s name like a secret and the way his fingers tightened on his back made his heart beat faster than it should have.  
Jonathan resisted the urge to hold his breath, waiting for him to say something again. Tyler was silent for a while, running his large hand over him still; to soothe him or maybe to soothe himself, Jonathan didn’t know.

"I don’t understand you," Tyler finally breathed out and he was confused, he didn’t know what his friend meant. He felt Tyler’s fingers gently trace down his cheek, “You’re irritating.” Tyler says, and he sounds equal parts annoyed and fond. Something deep down in Jonathan’s stomach withers slightly, he thought that they were getting along, that Tyler liked him and considered him his friend, he wanted to speak out and say something but Tyler was talking again. “You annoy the utter fuck out of me and sometimes I can’t tell if you’re joking or being serious, you’re always fucking laughing and you’re innuendoes about everything drive me insane. I still don’t know if you’re incredibly smart or borderline retarded.”  
He hears Tyler take a deep breath and even though his words sound harsh, his fingers remain gentle against the skin of his cheek.  
“I just don’t get you. You frustrate me, you fucking exasperate me and I think that I might be more than a little bit in love with you, in fact I am. I think about you all the time, every text message you send me lights up my entire day, even if it is just a knock-knock joke you saw on your cereal box.” Tyler’s voice wavers towards the end and his fingers trail down Jonathan’s cheek to his neck and finally toward the little stuffed bear present that he bought for him, “This was meant to be a joke gift,” he admitted stroking the soft fur, “But deep down I knew that you would cherish it and I selfishly hoped that whenever you looked or thought of it, then you would think of me. We’ve been friends for a long time and I still can’t figure you out, Jonathan, because every time I think I get the hang of who you are and what you do, you do or say something that I don’t see coming. I’m not used to that, so yeah, you’re irritating, and you fucking fascinate me, you always have.”

Jonathan’s listens and hold his breath waiting to see if Tyler will say anything else, but he doesn’t instead he leans closer and take a deep breath then places a gentle, barely there kiss on his cheek. He lingers there for a few seconds before pulling away and tucking the blanket a little firmer around his body. He stands and looks down at the smaller man on the sofa still sound asleep, his pale skin slightly flushed from the alcohol he had consumed earlier at the party, and he stands enraptured by the long, stark shadows Jonathan’s lashes make on his pale cheekbones. His heart clenches bitter sweetly in his chest, the longing and want burning through his veins, he wants to move him upstairs to his bed but he doesn’t have the heart to wake him.

 _One day_ he thinks to himself, one day he’ll confess his feelings towards his eccentric friend and as he makes his way towards the front door making sure it’s locked tight and climbing the stairs to his friends, he’s content with the thought completely unware that the object of his affections had already heard his feelings and is burying his face into the little teddy-bear blushing a furious crimson.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more promp


End file.
